


"For the Rest of My Life", and Other Victuuri Drabbles

by celestial_lens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Commitment, LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL GAY SONS I LOVE THEM SO MUCH PLEASE SEND HELP, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lens/pseuds/celestial_lens
Summary: He had no idea what he was doing or how on earth he managed to find someone so perfect for him – and yet so much more than he ever deserved, but there was no way in hell he would ever let go.The intimate moments shared just after Yuuri and Victor are reunited (post-episode 9). “I’m never going to leave you," as requested by my beloved WishingSebastianStanWasMyMan.Come cry with me about Victuuri, Yuri on Ice, and more on my tumblr! <3





	1. For the Rest of My Life

“I hope you never retire,” Victor murmured, wrapping his arms even tighter around Yuuri.

He stood quietly, breathing in the scent of shampoo while Yuuri cried, head nestled in the crook of his neck. He’d really meant it, too. He had no idea what he was doing or how on earth he managed to find someone so perfect for him – and yet so much more than he ever deserved, but there was no way in hell he would ever let go.

“Let’s go find a taxi,” Victor said. Pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, he shepherded the still-sniffling skater towards the exit and away from prying eyes. Yuuri wiped his nose on his sleeve and followed, Makkachin in tow.

\----------------

The taxi ride felt eternal. 

There was so much to talk about, and there was no way they were going to have that conversation until they were safely nestled at home behind closed doors.

Yuuri fidgeted nervously, keeping his hands busy by fussing with Makkachin’s fur. Even after living together for the better part of a year, Victor knew that he struggled to give all of himself – at least in public. He was probably busy having a heart attack over ever little detail of their exchange at the airport. He scooted himself closer, resting shoulder-to-shoulder, in the hopes that it might provide some reassurance.

Looking over to make sure he was okay, Victor was surprised to see Yuuri staring intently at him. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, as if to say _“Yes?”_

Just softly enough to be out of earshot of the driver, Yuuri said, “Victor. Can I hold your hand?”

Stomach flip-flopping from the significance of the request, Victor could feel his face heating up. Yuuri had never initiated _any_ sort of public display of affection outside of his skating routines.

He grinned and held out his hand, which Yuuri gently took in his. Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Yuuri, I would very much like for you to hold my hand every day for the rest of my life.”


	2. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor didn’t care about what happened to his career, his reputation, or any of it. He had discovered a purpose.
> 
> Or, Victor breaking up with his coach of over a decade. “I’m leaving...and I'm never coming back," as requested by the magnanimous Shulkie.
> 
> Come cry with me about Victuuri, Yuri on Ice, and more on [my tumblr](celestial-lens.tumblr.com)! <3

“I’m leaving,” Victor said, watching as Yakov froze in place. “…and I’m not coming back.” He was scared out of his skin, but it was exhilaration that was making his heart race. Scared or not, he was determined to follow through with his decision.

“You are _what_??” Yakov said with a growl. “Of all of the stupid, pig-headed, rash things you have done these years you have been my student, this has to be the most foolish decision you have ever made. Consider your career for once, Vitya!”

“But I _have_ considered my career, coach,” Victor said, with a huff. “That’s why I have to leave. You and I both know I’ve lost my inspiration. I’m not just quitting on a whim; I have a plan!” His heart ached to see his coach so distressed over him. After more than a decade together, Yakov was like a father to him. 

“You remember the Japanese skater who skated my ‘Stammi Vicino’ program? The one whose video went viral?” Victor continued. “I am going to become his coach! He left his previous coach after a series of defeats last season, and I know I am the one who can help him to fulfill his potential. I haven’t felt such inspiration in months!”

Yakov threw up his hands in frustration. “I cannot believe you, Vitya. What makes you think that you, someone with _no_ coaching experience whatsoever, can fix what others could not? Where will you go when you have ruined your career and reputation over this dead-end nobody?”

Victor’s face darkened. He wasn’t one to become angry easily, but Yakov’s dismissal of Yuuri set his blood boiling. “Take it back.”

“You know it to be true. Vitya, you have not coached a day in your li–“

Victor didn’t let him finish. “No, take back what you said about Katsuki Yuuri.” 

 

He didn’t care about his own pride right now. What he’d seen in that viral video had stolen his breath in a way that he had not experienced from another skater in years. Without music or lights or a costume, Katsuki Yuuri had recreated his free skate with more passion and beauty than he ever had. The Japanese skater’s every molecule had vibrated with the music that Victor knew by heart.

After watching the video, he had immediately scoured the internet for more of Yuuri’s skating, tears running down his face from the whirlwind of joy, jealousy, and some terrifyingly intangible emotion he had never had to name before. 

_Stammi vicino non te ne andare._

Stay close to me and never leave me.

It could only be love, Victor had decided. What other feeling could it be? Yuuri’s whole body had sung with the purest expression of love –one that Victor had only previously been able to pantomime in his skating routine.

Now, though…now his veins thrummed with it. He didn’t care about what happened to his career, his reputation, or any of it. He had discovered a purpose that, for once, was a selfless one. He could see the incredible passion for skating contained within Katsuki Yuuri, and all he wanted was to help Yuuri share that beautiful heart with the world.

 

“ –once in your life, Vitya, are you listening to me?”

Victor sighed and looked at his weary coach –ah, former coach now –with an apologetic smile “Yakov, I always listen. I just have a bad habit of ignoring your advice. Wise or not, I have to follow what my heart is telling me. If I don’t do this, I’ll always regret it.”

Without waiting for a response, Victor enveloped his grumpy, beloved Yakov in a tight embrace. “I’m truly sorry I never could learn to follow your advice.” He released his former coach so that he could begin the surreal process of packing up his belongings.

_Dasvidaniya._


End file.
